Story
Profit Motive - Volume 1: High-Level Story Outline “A Business Adventure” Act I Myron Meckler, a one-time executive of mega-conglomerate Soless Reapmore, is out to restore his reputation and prove his worth to the business world after being framed and betrayed by his former supervisor and expelled from his company in dishonor. Blacklisted from employment in the corporate world, but sill determined to succeed, Myron decides to invest his life’s savings into the development of an innovative consumer product known as “Blue” and sets out to find an investor that will help him get his own business off the ground. Act II Myron successfully finds and convinces a powerful investor—Mr. Diamond— to front him the start-up capital needed to start his own small business. However, Mr. Diamond supplies only enough investment to prove out Myron’s ability as an owner and the product’s viability. If Myron cannot DOUBLE a return on the initial investment within a year, then Mr. Diamond will drop the business and Myron will be left broke and forever shamed. With no time to waste, Myron hires staff and opens up his “Blue Shop” in a small, business community far from the city known as Market Town. The first few weeks are tough and the competition fierce, but the Blue Shop manages to pull in sales and overcome many challenges. Things take a turn for the worse however when Myron’s success lowers the sales of the local Big Brand superstore and his small Blue Shop suddenly finds itself under pressure from the powerful behemoth. With the sacrifice of some of the business’s savings, Myron is able to defend against and eventually humiliate the Big Brand store, winning a temporary victory against them, but ends up with less time and money to reach the Investor’s goal as a result. The situation escalates when the Big Brand partners with Soless Reapmore’s Vice President, the very man who betrayed and expelled Myron, to release a new product known as “Red” that directly competes with and out performs Myron’s product Blue. Forced into a corner, Myron attempts to counter Red with a new product called Blue+, but the Big Brand finds a loop hole in the patent system that allows them to shut down Blue+ with a patent infringement injunction. At the end of the line and with limited hope of reaching the Investor’s goal, Myron risks everything to lead the charge against the Big Brand in a class-action lawsuit regarding anti-competitive practices with all of Market Town at his side. If he can help Market Town win this case, he just might reach be able to reach his goals with the settlement. Act III With Myron’s strong testimony and support, it seems as if the Big Brand is doomed. But then a last minute surprise witness —The Vice President of Soless Reapmore—appears to discredit Myron and expose his alleged crimes to the world. With no evidence or good arguments to counter the allegations, Myron’s testimony weakens and the prosecution against the Big Brand begins to crumble. Ever diligent, Myron struggles to search for a possible out and finds it in the form of the very evidence that was brought against him. Using his natural business genius, Myron succeeds in turning the VP’s arguments around and advancing the case for his innocence and the VP’s untrustworthiness, ultimately clearing his name and allowing Market Town to win the case. With the Big Brand forced to leave Market Town and the Blue Shop returning to profitability, Myron is able to exceed the investor’s expectations and gain the much larger investment he needs to take the Blue Shop to the next level—Franchising.